


Escenas de una relación

by HopeFic



Category: Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane - Fandom, Music RPF, Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Music, Touring
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: Un ex es esa persona que aparece cuando ya lo has superado... O crees que ya lo has hecho.Logras una nueva vida y la confianza suficiente para enamorarte de nuevo y ¡zas! Tu pasado viene preparado a devorarte.¿Qué haces?





	Escenas de una relación

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto es ficción y, por supuesto, no tengo derechos sobre los personajes o las canciones que aquí aparecen.

10/07/2017

Londres, Reino Unido.

—›—

 

—Te tengo miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que podrías destrozarme.

Así estaban las cosas. Éramos populares por nuestra sinceridad y entre nosotros no podíamos ser menos.

Yo sabía lo que había.

Él sabía lo que había.

—¡Joder! Me hubiese encantado conocerte en un momento distinto.

—A mí también—apagó la colilla en el fondo del cenicero y se giró para mirarme de frente. Las primeras luces entraban ya por el balcón y su pelo enmarañado dibujaba formas en la moqueta—Sin fantasmas habríamos sido muy felices—se sentó a mi lado, apoyando la espalda en el colchón.

—¿Ya hablas en pasado?—me fijé en sus dedos, jugando con la pulsera de su mano izquierda. Levantó la mirada y entornó los ojos—O sopesas tu respuesta o quieres que conteste yo.

—¿Y qué hago, pequeña? Te digo que puedo seguir, sabiendo que cuando él te llame yo estaré jodido o, estando jodido desde ya, pongo un fin—ambas manos suspendidas como si de una vieja balanza se tratase—¿Qué prefieres?

—No soy la única que pone pesos aquí—toqué su mano derecha—Tampoco tú has olvidado a tu ex.

—Fantasma por fantasma—baja las manos a la par—Si ella me dijese de volver, yo…

—Volverías—le interrumpí.

—No—centro mis ojos en los suyos—No lo creo, pequeña.

—La querías como a ninguna otra, cambiaste, fuiste fiel,… ¡Venga ya, Miles! Tú volverías—deja caer las manos en su regazo.

—Es verdad, la quise como si fuese mi mujer desde el minuto uno—se levanta y coge la cajetilla de tabaco del escritorio—Fui un imbécil integral—se acerca a la ventana—Pero, ¿sabes una cosa?

—Dime—espero mientras sus manos se ahuecan y enciende su cigarrillo. La llama ilumina de forma falsa sus facciones, haciéndolas parecer grotescas, irreales.

—Que tras ella me tiré a todo lo que se me ponía en el radar pero que desde que estoy contigo no ha habido nadie…

—Sé que no ha habido cuernos.

—¡Para! Déjame continuar—se acuclilla pero manteniendo la mano fuera de la habitación para que no salte la alarma de incendios—Siempre le he sido fiel a todas mis chicas, pequeña. Considero que es parte de tener un compromiso con alguien, soy un golfo, pero conozco el respeto y si no fuese capaz de conservarlo, simplemente no iría más allá—se levanta, da una bocanada—No es eso de lo que hablo—abandona el cigarrillo en el quicio de la ventana, con cuidado—Una cosa es forzarte a no hacer algo y otra, no tener la necesidad—se sienta en el suelo frente a mí—No me nace intentar nada con otra porque la única persona con la que quiero estar, eres tú.

—Yo.

—No—atrapa mis manos—Tú encontraste el puto amor de tu vida, te jodió, te piraste y ahora, cuando estamos construyendo esto…—sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos—Porque estamos construyendo esto y se ha enterado hasta la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra—ambos nos reímos—Ha sabido dar de nuevo contigo.

Tira de mis manos y nos deslizamos por la moqueta hasta abrazarnos. Es un tipo genial, la clase de sorpresa que te llevas cuando te guías por las apariencias.

Músico, mujeriego, bebedor, el alma de la fiesta,…

_“—No te pega nada, me extraña que estés con él._

_—¿De verdad? Si lo piensas es exactamente mi tipo… Quizás menos bocazas que otros.”_

Puñalada va, puñalada viene. Así fue nuestra primera conversación tras 13 años, tras haberme escondido de su mundo y haber huido de cualquier lugar en el que pudiéramos coincidir. Y me fue más o menos bien, hasta volví a trabajar de lo mismo sin levantar alarmas. Seguía siendo tan invisible como siempre. Me prometí ser excelente en mi puesto pero no cruzar de nuevo la línea de lo personal.

Entonces, bajé la guardia, me enamoré y la jodí.

—No volvería con Suki, Ann—su voz deja una cálida sensación en mi sien—Yo le di todo lo que tenía y ella lo hizo una jodida bola y lo tiró a la basura. Merezco más que eso y espero que tú te des cuenta de lo mismo.

—Claro que mereces más que eso, Miles—instintivamente, me revolví y busqué su boca. Le besé vertiendo en él emociones que no iban dirigidas únicamente en su dirección.

 

—›—


End file.
